


Summer Romance

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kissing, She/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: You come to Hawkins to visit your friend Robin not knowing you were going to find love.





	Summer Romance

The day had been slow as everyone stayed inside their homes and away from the heat which included the movie store. Steve knew it was going to be a long day and so he waited for Robin to come in for her shift. They were usually put on separate shifts as they were known to cause trouble when they were together. 

Robin would have helped pass the time but because she wasn't around he was bored out of his mind. Usually, she came in early but today she was running a few minutes behind. Not that Keith ever minded as she was currently his new favorite worker as she was his new Nancy Wheeler. 

Steve was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door chime and perked up when he saw Robin come inside with another girl. Their arms linked together as they headed towards him and his eyes shifted to her once more. With her (your skin color and hair color), she sure caught the attention of those inside the store. 

Looking at him curiously before covering that look with a smirk as she caught him staring at her. She raised herself up on her tippy toes and whispered into Robin’s ear to which Robin cackled at the girls' remark. Steve knew it couldn’t have been good and he braced himself for Robins's normal entrance.

“Hey dingus,” She remarked as she noticed him ogling her best friend so she thought of a plan

“Robin” Steve greeted with a nod as he waited to be introduced needing to know her name

“The girl your staring is (Y/N) and she is here for the summer” Robin explained looking down at her

“It's nice to meet you I’m Steve Harrington,” He said with his best panty-dropping smile

“Yeah I know” She giggled as she could see right through him and he was going to have to work harder then he thought for her standards. 

“If you want I could show you around town” Steve offered as he wanted to get to know her more without Robin anywhere near them. 

“I will think about it”(Y/N) offered before giving one last wave to Robin and a nod to Steve before strutting out the door.

“Is she always like that?”Steve asked still in awe watching her retreating to the local shops

“Do you have a problem with it?”Robin asked ready to defend her best friend 

“No…” Steve answered nervously trying to hide the way he felt about her friend

“So you like her huh?”Robin asked even though she already knew that since the moment she came in for her shift

“Maybe” Steve replied 

“Then your gonna need a lot more than your good looks and luckily for you, I know what she likes” Robin proposed

“Really? You would do that for me?”Steve asked

“Yes, dingus... you're okay when you're not annoying me. Besides I happen to know that (Y/N) can take care of herself” Robin stated seriously

“Thank you” Steve was grateful and he would make a plan ignoring incoming customers in favor of gaining (Y/N)s attention.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The following day (Y/N) was walking to the movie store because Robin invited her to the movies. When she got there she was surprised to see none other than Steve in a nice button-down shirt and khaki shorts. He smiled when he saw her and pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her. 

“Hey” He greeted her

“Hey, wheres Robin?”(Y/N)asked

“She is going to take my shift while we go out” Steve stated confidently

“When did I ever say yes to this date?”(Y/N) asked

“Just give me a chance, and I promise it will be worth it” Steve pleaded to her giving her his best puppy-eyes 

She could see that it meant a lot to him and knew one date wouldn’t hurt and so she decided to say yes.

“Okay” She rolled her eyes

“Come on m’ lady” Steve bowed before leading her to his car, and she followed behind laughing at his goofy nature.

He opened the door for her and closed it once she was inside and then sprinted to the other side. Leaping into the front seat glancing over at her once more before heading in the known direction.

She watched the trees pass her by and tried not to worry too much as they got further and further from town. If Robin trusted him to take her out then she would have to trust wherever he was going to take her. 

The car finally came to a stop near a lake and she got out slowly looking at the way the sun hit the water beautifully. 

“I thought we could have a picnic” Steve explained as he held onto a basket he had hidden from her.

“That's nice. Better then what I thought you had planned which was that you were going to murder me out here” She commented smirking up at him

“The only thing even remotely close to a weapon in this basket is the fruit” Steve laughed as he led her beneath a shaded tree spreading out a blanket. 

She sat across from him and watched the way the light made his brown eyes sparkle. It was hard to ignore that he was fairly attractive but she still had her walls up. Watching for any sign that it was too good to be true but she had found nothing. It was annoying for her not being able to find a single flaw while she felt the opposite with herself. 

“What are you looking at?”Steve asked noticing the lingering stare but not minding it at all

“Nothing” She downplayed as she bit into the bright red apple letting the juice trail from her lips

Something Steve noticed among the many things that caught his eye like the way her hair shined brightly. He liked the way the sun highlighted her (your skin color) and that she was different from all of the other girls in Hawkins. 

When they finished snacking on all that belonged in his basket they lay beneath the tree talking about anything and everything. 

“You're so different from the other girls” Steve admitted to her 

“In a good way?”She asked looking over at him

“Of course,” Steve said looking over at her face eyes still closed as she breathed in and out

“Thank you” She murmured 

“What for?”

“For this, for everything you did for me today, it really felt special,” She told him as sat up on her elbows looking at him

“You deserved all of it,” Steve told her

“Well thanks again,” She said before hopping up and urging him to follow as she tugged off her jeans before jumping into the lake with a screech

“What are you doing?”Steve yelled as he was surprised by her actions

“Cooling off” She yelled back as she waited for him to join

He took off his shirt before jumping in with a yell and swam beside her wading in the water almost a breath away. She leaned toward his lips before pulling away and splashing him and giggled as she swam away. 

Steve was a bit stunned at first until he splashed her too loving the sound of her laugh until they weren't any longer. 

She waded up before him and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning up and pressing her lips against his. Feeling her limbs begin to tingle as she felt a heat spread through her cold body. Shivering before cradling his head as she pressed falling closer to him until she had to pull away to breathe. They held onto each other not wanting to part from each other but enjoying the closeness they felt. Mentally thanking Robin for helping to bring them together. The pair held onto each other watching droplets fall and knew it was the start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my bestie. I haven't done a pairing with a reader before so you have been warned. I hope you like it! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
